Cece and Zac From The Beginning
by gothgirl01
Summary: This is my OC's story Cece and, Zac Black of when they got adopted when they were 6 by Mario&Luigi. Find out how they reacted to Cece an Zac's secert. Join them as you will find out what they were like when they were younger was there life as crazy as it is now? Read and, find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello ladies and, gentleman, boys and, girls. I'm back! Anyway this story is bout Cece and, how when she got adopted and, stuff. Cece is Luigi's adopted daughter just to let you's know. :) Any please R&R folks. :)

"Where are we going" I asked

"We are going to your new home" replied Sally.

Sally was the lady who looked after us, I have knowing for as long as I can remember.

"Why?"

"Because two very nice people are going to look after you now Cece"

"What bout me?" asked Zac my twin brother.

"Oh you to Zac "

After that me and, Zac were quiet untill, we pulled up to a house that had a red roof and, was small but, seemed cosy. Sally got out the car and, opened my car door

"Ok you two this is your new home" said Sally pointing to the red roofed cosy house.

I didn't say anything and, got out the car and, wondered up to the front door while, Sally got Zac out and, our stuff from the boot of the car.

I didn't say anything and, got out the car and, wandered up to the front door while, Sally got Zac and, our stuff out the boot ofthe car. I just managed to reach the handle and, opened the door and, went in by myself. It was beautiful inside. The hall was painted white with black stripes. Suddenly I heard a voice shout.

"Luigi have you seen my hat?"

I never say who shouted but, a man came out of what I presumed to be the living room. He was tall and, wore a green hat with a capital L on it, a green t-shirt with blue dungarees and, brown shoes. I don't know what colour his eyes and, hair were but, he had a black moustache.

"No Mario but, did you check the wardrobe?" the man in green shouted back.

I walked over to the man in green and, stood in front of him.

"Hi" I said.

The man in green looked down and, looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hi..." he said looking at me oddly.

"I'm Cece nice to meet you."

"I'm...Luigi...nice...to...meet...you...too"

He shook my hand slowly and, was still wide eyed. I started to get a bit nervous so, I started to back away and, went into someone who put their hands on my shoulders. I screamed and, ran to the front door. Sally was standing with Zac so, I hid behind them both.

"Cece darling what's wrong?" asked Sally.

I just peeked round and, pointed to the man in green who was apparently called Luigi and, also another man the one who I must have bumped into. He was wearing a the same clothing but, in red and, had a brown moustache and, was smaller.

"Ah I see you have met Mario and, Luigi"

"Sally i'm so sorry I forgot you were coming" said Luigi coming over to us.

"It's okay" replied Sally.

"It's so good to see you again Sally" said Mario also walking up to us.

I just continued to hid behind Zac and, Sally.

"Anyway, this is Zachary but, he prefers to be called Zac"

Sally gave Zac a nudge forward and, Zac gave a small wave.

"Hey I'm your new guardian and, this is my brother Mario" said Luigi crouching down to Zac's height.

"Hi" said Mario

Zac just waved to them and, looked down to the floor.

"Also i'm guessing u have already met Zac's twin sister Ce"

Sally stopped and, turned arounded and, picked me up.

"This is Cecelia but, call her Cece"

"Yep, we have already met" replied Luigi laughing a bit.

"Hi Cece i'm Mario"

"Hi" I replied.

"Sorry if we scared you earlier Cece, we didn't mean to" said Luigi smiling at me.

"Yeah I didn't mean to grab your shoulders and, scare you" said Mario smiling also.

"It's ok" I said and, smiled back.

"Well it looks like you's are going to settle in very well so, I better be heading enjoy your new home you two and, behave yourself's" said Sally with a small laugh.

Me and, Zac hugged her before she left and, she passd me over Luigi. We waved goodbye to Sally as she left and, went inside and, closed the door.

"So are you two hungry?" Asked Mario.

I shook my head to say no.

"I am" replied Zac.

So Zac went with Mario to get something to eat.

"So do u want to see your room Cece?" asked Luigi who was still carrying me.

"Yeah" I replied quietly.

So he carried me up to my new room.

He carried me up to my room, he stopped at the last door on the left and, opened it. We went in and, the room was gorgeous! It was purple, black and, had little bats on it. The bed was black with a black duvet set. It was amazing!

"Sorry if it's a little scary for you, I wanted to wait untill you came so, you go decorate the way you wanted it" said Luigi putting me down.

"No it's fine, I love it! It's awesome!" I replied grinning.

"Oh ok you can keep it like this then"

"Thanks Lu-Lu-Lugi"

"Haha that's not quite right Cece, my name is Luigi, can you say that?"

I thought bout it and tried again.

"Lu-Lu-Lugi"

I started pouting because, I couldn't get it right.

"Hey hey hey Cece it's ok don't worry bout it, how bout you can call

me...Lou?"

"Yeah ok Lou"

After that we went downstairs and, saw Mario and, Zax watching tv so, me and Luigi went over to join them. We sat there for ages watching The Simpsons. Suddenly Luigi asked us a question.

"Say Cece Zac how old are you?" he asked.

"We are six" I replied rubbing my eyes and, yawning.

"Looks like someone's tired" said Mario laughing.

"Ok you two bedtime come on"

Luigi then, got up and, picked me up and, then started to walk towards the stairs and, Zac followed. We went up to Zac's room first he quickly got changed and then, Luigi put him in bed his room was dark blue, black and his bed was the same colour as mine apart from the duvet was dark blue.

"Night Night Zac" said Luigi tucking him in.

"Night Luigi and, Cece" he replied

"Night Zac" I replied.

Me and, Luigi then went straight across to my room. Luigi put me down and, went out while, I got changed in my Pj's and then, he came back in and, began to tuck me into bed.

"Night night Cece"

"Night night Lou"

Luigi was just bout turn out the light when I screamed.

"NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't turn out the light!"

"Ok ok don't worry I am afraid of the dark too, I will leave it on for you and, I will be right downstairs if, you need me ok?"

"Ok"

"Night"

"Night night"

He then, closed my door and, went downstairs. I then noticed my baby panda teddy was missing so, I got out of bed and, began to wonder downstairs.

AN: Hope you's enjoyed this and, yeah a kinda cliff-hanger at the end lol! :D I will update soon but, I do have schpol so, up dates maybe slow anyway, please R&R people.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone, Thank u to Twin Cats for your review. :) Erm so, anyway a couple of big news bits, I'm going to be starting a Mario and, Sonic Series with Cece and, Zac in it if, u would like to know more bout PM me.

Also, I need some OCs for a few future chapters but, they need to be Toads, Toadette's, Koopa Trooper's, Red Bob-Bombs anythings that's from the Mario world really (Expect baddies).You can make one up or, just sumit one you already have. Anyway here's chapter 2 please R&R folks.

I wondered to the door of my room and, stood on my tiptoes to reach the handle. I went out of my room, went to the top of the stairs and, began my decent down. When I eventually got to the bottom, I went over to my big black and, purple suitcase. We never took them up the stairs Luigi just got our PJ'S out and, said we would do it in the the morning. I tried to unzip it but, it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly it began to wobble and, started to fall towards me. As it was about to land on me, I felt two arms wrap themselves around me and, pull me away. The suitcase however, landed on the floor with a crash loud enough to cos, the dead to rise from their graves.

"Cece are you ok?!" I heard a panicked voice asked.

I knew who it was right away, it was Luigi.

"Yeah i'm fine Lou" I replied with a smile.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed? and, what on earth were you doing at your suitcase?"asked Luigi trying to calm down.

"I was looking for BeBe"

"BeBe?"

"Yeah BeBe is my stuffed panda teddy I sleep with at night"

"Oh...well, do you want me to help you look for him?"

I nodded my head so, Luigi picked up the suitcase unzipped it, opened it and, emptied everything out. They're was no sign of BeBe.

I sat down on the bottom of the steps and, started to cry.

"Aw Cece don't cry, I promise that tomorrow we will search everywhere for BeBe ok?" said Luigi sitting down next to me and, putting his arm around me.

"I can't sleep without him but" I replied wiping my eyes.

Luigi thought for a moment then, smiled at me.

"Come with me Cece"

"Ok"

So we headed up the stairs to my room and, Luigi told me to go into bed so, I did.

"Okay Cece do you know what my favourite thing is?"

"No what?"

"My hat but, for tonight you can have it"

Luigi took his hat off, turns out he had black hair and, blue eyes. He placed his had on my head and, it fell down. Luigi started laughing and, fixed it.

"There you go Cece"

"Thanks Lou"

I yawned and, closed my eyes and, fell asleep instantly.

(Next morning)

I woke up the next morning with Luigi's hat still on my head. I got out of bed and, walked downstairs. Mario was at the bottom of them with his back facing me. I got to the second last step and, jumped on his back.

"Hi!" I shouted excitedly

"Hi Cece" Mario replied.

He began to walk into the kitchen with me on his back. When we got in there, I jumped off his back and, sat down on the chair next to Zac. The kitchen was painted a dark green, a bit like the green Luigi wore.

"Morning Cece" said Luigi who sat down next to Zac and, Mario sat beside me.

"Morning Lou" I replied.

"I see you still have my hat"

I nodded and, smiled enthusiastically.

"Hey Luigi, I thought you never took your hat off for anyone, not even Daisy"

I looked at Mario and, wondered who Daisy was.

"Well I can make an exception for Cece" replied Luigi smiling at me.

"Yeah because, I'm cute and, special" I said sticking out my tongue and, laughing.

"Hey you be quiet squirt" said Mario jokingly putting Luigi's hat down over my eyes, I burst into a giggle fit.

I didn't stop giggling for 5 minutes, I then remembered my question.

"Who's Daisy?" I asked.

"Daisy is Luigi's girlfriend" replied Mario looking at Luigi and, smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend Mario and, you know that so, stop lying to Cece and, Zac"

Mario just laughed in reply.

"Anyway Daisy is the Princess of Sarasaland she is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland" said Luigi.

"Oh ok"

"Specking of Princesses we need to go have lunch with Princess Peach the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and, her adviser Toadsworth today" said Mario suddenly.

"Oh yeah I competely forgot bout that, Cece Zac come on you two need to get dressed"

So we got up, went upstairs and, Luigi carried our suitcases up. I picked my clothes I decied to wear a black skull shirt, black trainers and, I still had Luigi's hat on. I ran downstairs where Zac, Mario and, Luigi were waiting. Zac was in the same clothes as me only his were dark blue

"Can I keep your hat on? plllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaasssssse?" I asked smiling widely and, doing my puppy dog eyes.

Zac started laughing.

"Ok you can keep it on but, you have to give me back at some point" replied Luigi laughing.

"Ok come on or, we are going to be late" said Mario laughing as well.

We were just bout to go out the door when, I remembered we needed to look for BeBe.

"Wait Lou we need to find BeBe" I said.

"Can't we find him when we come back"

I looked at him and, started to tear up and, cry. Luigi looked at me.

"Okay okay, Mario you take Zac and, me and, Cece will be there asap"

"Ok bro, come on Zac" replied Mario as him and, Zac walked out the door.

"Thank you Lou" I said jumping up and, giving Luigi a hug.

"No problem so, where do we start?"

AN: There you's go chapter 2 I hope you's enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up asap. Again PM ur OCs or, leave them in a review I will look over them and, see if they are suitable. Anyway please R&R folks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I have not updated in 3 weeks i've been busy and, stuff. I don't know when I will get this updated I will try next weekend but, I have English homework to do and, I'm really struggling because, it's really hard cos, i'm going to be doing National 5 in 4th year then, Higher English in 5th year so, the homework is really hard.

Anyway also my M&S series is on hold because, I need to think it through.

The good news is I'm going to put a Mario story up later cos, I feel bad bout not being able to update my other story and, this one is going to be awesome you's all will love it and, I will update on weekends also whenever I get a chance but, I will try and, update this one next weekend I promise.

Gothgirl01 :)


End file.
